Perhaps
by aspiringtoeloquence
Summary: Takes place after the events of 3x03. The aftermath of the episode - Blaine and Kurt aren't exactly experts at this whole healthy relationship thing yet, but they try, and that's half the battle.


**Title:** Perhaps

**Author:** **mybriefeternity** /aspiringtoeloquence

**Rating: **PG

**Spoilers:** Through "Asian F" (3x03)

**Word Count**: ~1,250

**Summary**: Takes place after the events of 3x03. The aftermath of the episode - Blaine and Kurt aren't exactly experts at this whole healthy relationship thing yet, but they try, and that's half the battle.

_A/N: Posting this so that it can be thoroughly Jossed. Because I have decided that, in my head, Kurt and Blaine make a sincere effort to be mature and communicate, even if inevitably it doesn't always work. This is episode 3 reaction fic, and also probably the fluffiest fluff to ever fluff. The song is 'Perhaps, Perhaps, Perhaps', originally by Doris Day._

* * *

><p>"Is this going to... be a problem? For us?"<p>

Kurt looked up from his campaign speech, over at Blaine, who was sitting cross-legged on the bottom of his bed. They'd been home from school for an hour, and Kurt had pulled his Sondheim songbooks out for them to look at while they worked. When he looked at the book open on Blaine's knees it was turned to "One Hand, One Heart'".

"Is what going to be a problem?" He said quickly, managing to keep his voice even.

Blaine kept looking him right in the eye. "Any of it. Tony... doing the show with Rachel..." he looked so uncomfortable that Kurt had to giggle just a little.

"Rachel's already running against me and playing one of her dream roles - I seriously doubt we're in for an attempt at stealing you away." He snorted and then saw the look on his boyfriend's face. "God, I'm kidding. It's a stage kiss, Blaine, several, even, whatever. It might be a little weird to watch, seeing as she got to kiss you before I did... but I won't be -" He cut himself off. He had been about to say he wouldn't be jealous. "I'm not worried about us." He said simply. It was the truth.

Blaine still looked a little uncertain as he put the book aside and scooted over so his knee was next to Kurt's hip. "You know I didn't ask -"

Kurt nudged him. "Shut up. If a director asks you to read for Tony in West Side Story, then you read for it." He took a deep breath. "I'm not going to lie and say I'm not jealous, or that it didn't hurt to get laughed at, but you're going to be an amazing Tony. Everyone will fall in love with you." He smiled. "But they can't have you, because you're spoken for."

Blaine was smiling back, and tilted his head a little. "You know you're the best, most talented person I know, right?"

"You're just saying that because we have half an hour before dinner, and the odds of my Dad coming up to check on us today are slim, as long as the game's on to distract him."

His lips twitched, but his voice was insistent. "No, I'm not."

Kurt twined their fingers together as he looked up at him from his position lying on his stomach. "I know." He paused. "I'm going to watch you onstage, and I'm going to be so unbelievably proud of you, because I love you, and you're amazing."

"And you're going to be Senior Class President, and I'm gonna just sit there and stare at you while you change the world, and think about how awesome you are."

Kurt pursed his lips. "I am awesome," he conceded with a put-upon sigh. "You _are_ very lucky."

Blaine collapsed on top of him with an 'oof', and they both giggled for a minute.

"We're being mature about this," Blaine reasoned. "Right?"

"We're trying." Kurt conceded. "Let's see how that goes."

He nuzzled into Kurt neck. "What're you writing?"

"My opening statement for the debate." Kurt handed him the notebook. "I'm drafting by hand. It feels more classic crossing things out in pen."

He took the pad and shook his head a little. "I can't believe Rachel's running."

"I can." Blaine raised an eyebrow at him, and he elaborated. "She'd do anything to get out of Lima. She thinks this is the only way."

"You'd never do that."

"I'm not certain that's true." He cut off Blaine's objection. "No, Blaine, that's the truth. I want New York as much as she does, and you know I can be a manipulative bitch when I set my mind to it."

"Hey." Blaine frowned. "I wouldn't let anyone else say that about you. You don't get to either."

Kurt shrugged. "It hurts that she's running, because I know her motivations, but it's classic Berry. And I'm not going to pretend that I'm not ambitious and conniving. It's sweet that you don't let me say it, but it just _is_. I'm better than I used to be, a little less selfish, I think, and I suppose happiness must be good for me, and I've been pretty lucky recently, in my opinion... but you love me. You know who I am, and you love me."

Blaine was still frowning at him, but sighed and flopped down next to him, mirroring his position on his stomach and propping his chin up on his hand. "My boyfriend, the evil genius."

"I love you," Kurt said, because he did and he could.

Blaine leaned their foreheads together. "Love you too." His smile grew.

They stayed there for a moment, until the clatter of cutlery travelled up the stairs and through the open door. It was Finn's turn to set the table.

They both started, but Blaine moved in again. "Hi," he said quietly.

Kurt moved onto his side. "Hello." He anchored his hand on Blaine's hip, letting it drift to rest on his boyfriend's lower back. And, okay, maybe a little further down. "The door's open."

"We're just lying here."

"I'm kind of reminding both of us." He felt something soft poking out of Blaine's back pocket, and pulled a little, eventually revealing a red petal. "Blaine, what -"

Blaine blushed. "They're sitting on my dresser, in a vase, and I saw them this morning, and I just... every time I see them, I feel so..."

"So what?" Kurt asked quietly.

"...so _loved_." He buried his face in Kurt's pillow. "That sounds so needy, oh my god..."

Kurt rubbed his shoulder immediately. "No, it doesn't." When Blaine didn't move he poked him. "Hey. Anderson."

One eye appeared. "Mmmf?"

"Guess what? You _are_ loved." He paused. "Also, you are crumpling my opening remarks. Scoot."

The eye blinked as he shifted his body off of the notebook, then the other appeared. "You are the best thing."

"The best of what?"

Blaine's cheek was still against Kurt's pillow. "No, just... just the best thing."

Kurt blushed and picked up his pencil, absentmindedly nudging Blaine's shoulder and pretending to make a note. "Well then."

"Was that weird?" Blaine looked worried.

"No. It's just... a lot." Kurt glanced around for a few seconds before meeting his eye. "I feel a lot for you, and sometimes when you say things like that it's stuff that I - it's stuff that I've thought about - about you, I mean, and -"

Blaine shifted to his back so that he was lying by Kurt's knees, directly in his line of sight. "That's good. Sometimes I'm afraid that I'll spoil it all by -"

"Saying something stupid like I love you?" Kurt spoke in tune.

Blaine laughed, putting his hands behind his head and relaxing visibly. "I think we kind of covered that." He held out his arms. "Have a few minutes?"

Kurt moved his notebook onto his nightstand and looked at him with deliberate nonchalance. "Perhaps."

And yeah, Blaine's arms around him made the stress of the past week, every little thing that had been bothering him, weighing him down, seem a little less awful, a little less than _too much_.

Because there was Blaine. And Blaine was a lot of things, and not all of them were perfect, but he was Blaine, and he was wonderfully in love with Kurt, and Kurt was so, so in love with him.

And right at that moment, with Blaine's lips on his cheek, arms and legs intertwined, that was enough.


End file.
